prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Kash
| birth_place = Waynesboro, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | billed = Johnson City, Tennessee | trainer = Ricky Morton Tim Horner | debut = 1987 | retired = December 19, 2015 }} David Cash (July 31, 1969) better known by his ring name Kid Kash, is an American mixed martial artist and retired professional wrestler known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment Professional wrestling career Kash's father was a boxer and Kash began training by the age of seven years old. He went on to become a professional fighter and worked in Japan. There is when Cash met Ricky Morton and Morton liked what he saw and told Cash he would train him and take him under his wing. Working as a welder by day, Cash wrestled on the independent circuit. Under the name David Jericho he formed a short-lived tag team with Morton. Kash said, on "Blood, Guts & No Glory", that his very first wrestling pay was $3. "I almost didn't take it. I mean, 3 bucks? That's ridiculous !" For his second match, he was paid $5. "The most I got paid that year probably was $50." Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996–2000) David Cash's first mainstream exposure came in late 1996 with Extreme Championship Wrestling. Kash, then wrestling as David Jericho, went to Philadelphia with friend and sometimes tag-team partner "Heavy Metal" Ric Savage. Kash was friends with New Jack of the Gangstas and Rob Van Dam. Kash shortly left ECW back to the indies and even wrestled house shows for World Wrestling Entertainment. It was during a WWE house show against the tag team Too Cool that Cash broke both of his ankles performing a botched hurricanrana on Scotty 2 Hotty. The injury sidelined Cash for a while but upon his return to the ring he resurfaced in ECW in late 1999 under a new gimmick, Kid Kash. The name change was due to his uncanny resemblance of musician Kid Rock. Under this name, Kash would dress like Kid Rock from his Devil Without a Cause album, and even used the song (and named one of his finishers, the moneymaker) during this phase in his career. Just months after his return Kash suffered a broken jaw in Atlanta at the hands of the The Dupps. He had legitimate heat with the tag team for their supposed stiff and shoot moves on Kash during matches and as payback during a planned run-in during Kash's match Bo Dupp did an unplanned frog splash right on Kash's face, breaking both sides of his jaw. At the time Atlanta was going through a flu epidemic and so Cash had to get a private physician to fix his jaw because the hospitals were swamped. Despite the injury Kash continued to wrestle, and never took a night off. He even wrestled on the Guilty As Charged PPV the very next night after driving from Atlanta to Birmingham, AL. Literally after his surgery, which in turn earned him the respect of Paul Heyman and several other ECW wrestlers. Kash recovered from the injury without any problems and went on to wrestle tag matches, cruiserweight-style matches, and even wrestled Mike Awesome for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship at Living Dangerously on March 12, 2000, although he lost after he was superbombed from the top rope through a Table. His tag team partners during the time include the likes of Rob Van Dam, Super Crazy, Nova and The Sandman. He won the ECW World Television Championship one time, defeating Rhino for it on August 26, 2000. A few weeks later, Rhino would reclaim the title from Kash. World Championship Wrestling (2001) On March 21, 2001 Kid Kash signed with the WCW where they billed him as Kash. Less than a week later WWE and Vince McMahon purchased WCW, and wanted to keep Kash on through a renegotiation of his contract, which would have cut his wages considerably. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–2005) On August 14, 2002 Kash re-emerged in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as part of the X Division. Using the gimmick of a cocky, obnoxious heel (while still maintaining a degree of his Kid Rock mannerisms), Kash won the TNA X Division Championship from Sonny Siaki on February 12, 2003 and lost the title to Amazing Red on April 30. Some of the more notable feuds Kid Kash developed in TNA were against James Storm, Dusty Rhodes, Jeff Hardy, A.J. Styles, and even a few intergender matches with Trinity. Also, Kash faced off against legends such as Roddy Piper & Larry Zbyszko. He even beat his trainer, Ricky Morton. On March 31, 2004 Kash teamed up with Dallas to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship and the pair picked the titles up a second time on April 21 before losing them to America's Most Wanted in June. Kash was released from his TNA contract on April 20, 2005 after making inflammatory remarks on Wrestling News Live on April 18, 2005 in which he stated he wanted out of the company due to his misusage and signed with WWE shortly after. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005–2006) Kash's first appearance on television was as one of many interferers in the main event at ECW One Night Stand 2005. His first official proper WWE outing, however, was the June 19, 2005 airing of Sunday Night Heat against Tajiri in what was designated a tryout match. On June 23 he said in an interview that "You never know what the company is looking for. I might not be what they're looking for. I can only hope", indicating that he continued to pursue a WWE contract. That same month he was reported to have signed a developmental deal with WWE and to have been assigned to Deep South Wrestling. Kash then wrestled a few matches on Velocity, before coming up to Smackdown. Kid Kash showed up after a tag team match between MNM and the Mexicools on Smackdown, viciously attacking Juventud Guerrera. The following week he faced off against Mexicool member, Super Crazy. Kash picked up the win, earning himself a title match with Juventud at Armageddon. Kash made his WWE pay-per-view debut on December 18, 2005 at Armageddon 2005 in Providence, Rhode Island. On the card, he defeated WWE Cruiserweight Champion Juventud Guerrera to win the title. The Pit Bulls After losing the Cruiserweight title at the Royal Rumble, Kash began to frequently tag team with fellow cruiserweight Jamie Noble to take on the face members of the cruiserweight division; during May 2006, Kash and Noble used a gimmick previously seen in ECW, where they wore dog collars, often barked at and bit opponents, and wrestled rather aggressively. The pair were soon named The Pit Bulls and entered the hunt for Paul London and Brian Kendrick's WWE Tag Team Championship. The team, however, came to an end upon Kash's release from the company on September 27, 2006. Independent promotions He made an appeance on Real Quality Wrestling which shows on The Fight Network in the United Kingdom. He has recently been wrestling in Tewkesbury for top midlands promotion Pro Championship Wrestling as well as in Waterford, Ireland for Irish Whip Wrestling. However, Kash was involved in some controversy at a One Pro Wrestling show where, during a match against Pac, he seemingly attacked a photographer who had not been part of any planned involvement, as well as taking a video camera from a ringside cameraman. Kid Kash has wrestled in several indy promotions since leaving WWE, perhaps most notably Showtime All-Star Wrestling, where he has had a lengthy title reign as the promotion's International Champion. As of August 2009, Kid Kash was wrestling for an independent promotion known as Real Deal Wrestling (RDW) which runs shows in northeast England, mainly the east coast. On 16 August 2009, as part of an ongoing feud, he wrestled the promotion's current heel champion Prince Ameen in a match lasting approximately 30 minutes; after winning via count-out (but thus failing to gain the title), Kash challenged Ameen to a rematch the following week. Kid Kash, along with ECW original Jerry Lynn have reportedly been in talks with TNA about a one-off return at the 2010 Hard Justice PPV as part of the ECW invasion angle involving other stars such as Tommy Dreamer and Stevie Richards. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Money Maker **''Dead Level'' (Spike brainbuster) **Double jump moonsault **Springboard somersault corner-to-corner missile dropkick *'Signature moves' **''Bank Roll'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) **''Bankruptcy'' (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) **Fisherman buster **Frog splash **Hurricanrana, sometimes after diving off of the top rope **Inverted brainbuster onto the knee **Inverted facelock backbreaker **''KOD – Kash On Delivery'' (Elevated Boston crab) **''Smash Mouth'' (Steel chair thrown into the opponent's face) *'Managers' **Becky Bayless **Brittany Diamond **Jimmy Hart **Trinity *'Tag Teams and Stables' **New Rock'n'Roll Express with Ricky Morton (as David Jericho) **Pitbulls with Jamie Noble **Platoon of Wayne with Jack Black, Jason Wayne, Joe Coleman, Raul LaMotta, and Shiloh Jonze **Rough Cut with Rusty Riddle (as David Jericho) *'Nicknames' **"Legend Killer" **"Mr. TNA" ("Total Nonstop Attitude") **"The Notorious K.I.D." *Wrestlers Trained **Daizee Haze **Delirious **Josh Bodom **Ken Zen **Ryan Hendricks *'Entrance themes' **"Kash Money" by Jim Johnston (WWE) (Used also while teaming with Jamie Noble) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 time) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling' **SAW International Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'429' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995 **PWI ranked him #'356' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1996 **PWI ranked him #'306' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1997 **PWI ranked him #'68' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 **PWI ranked him #'114' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 **PWI ranked him #'71' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'65' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004 **PWI ranked him #'115' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2005 **PWI ranked him #'228' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 **PWI ranked him #'228' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 **PWI ranked him #'240' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #'414' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him #'106' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked him #'265' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA X Division Championship (1 time) **NWA World Tag Team Championship with Dallas (2 times) *'United States Wrestling Organization' **USWO Championship (2 times) *'World Class Revolution' **WCR Tag Team Championship with Ky-ote (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'X Wrestling Federation' **XWF Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Online World Of Wrestling Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:1969 births Category:1987 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Gateway Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mason-Dixon Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Valhalla Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2015 retirements Category:Mixed martial artists Category:All American Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New England Frontier Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Tennessee Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Fire Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Virginia wrestlers